blue_bomber_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archie Sonic Universe Issue 051
Worlds Collide |next= Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 248 }} Archie Sonic Universe Issue 051, or simply refered to as Sonic Universe Issue #51 is the fifty-first issue in the Sonic Universe comics series published by Archie Comics and part two of the Worlds Collide Cross-Over Story Arc. In this issue, it talks about the events leading before Part 1 of the entire story, with Mega Man trying to defeat the Robot Masters and Sonic trying to know what happened to his friends. This issue was released in April 17, 2013. Official Solicitation The crossover event of 2013 continues here! There are strange things afoot as Mega Man's world is menaced by a super-fast, blue attacker. Sonic's world is being stalked by a blue-armored figure with a cannon for an arm. Could these mysterious villains be Sonic and Mega Man? Or are they some kind of sinister copies? Mistaken identities and explosions galore in this explosive second part to the historic Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man crossover! Continues in this month's Sonic the Hedgehog #248! Summary Part Two: Mistaken Identities At Light Labs in Mega Man's World after the Genesis Wave, Rock asks Dr. Light is he's ok, though he lost his though for a moment. Rock asks if there's anything need to be build though Dr. Light is checking some design form Bond Man. However, Roll comes in and tells that a battle is happening Downtown and Proto Man (or Blues) along with Police offers were defeated. News Coverage comes in discussing what is happening in the Financial District as Roll notices that Blues is fighting the four Robotinized Masters alone. Roll transforms into Mega Man as he begins to help with Blues though Dr. Light tells him to be careful since they have no information about them and what they're capable of. As Blues/Proto Man tries to destroy Kncukles Man and Rose Woman, Mega Man eventually shoots as Rose Woman and both Rock and Blues teleports away to a safe spot. He questions if he's damaged tho he's ok despite noticing the robots to be more of a stronger one. He tells that they broke into the First National Bank to rob a gem, which it could persumbed to be a Chaos Emerald. Although Mega Man felt like those Robots are possibly made from Wily, Proto Man claims that there's no choice since he thinks that it seem to be "Alien" though Mega Man fought those types in the past. He then tries to attack them and and orders them to surrender but they instead fought him back. Meanwhile, at Green Hill Zone at Sonic's world, Sonic eventually felt some "Deja-Vu" which could have came from the Genesis-Wave (which Sonic also experiences earlier before the entire story arc ever happened). He then tries to forget about it and tires to worry about his friends. He then goes to various places, Tail's Home,where he was supposed to begin some adventuring with his friend, Tails, Amy's home, Angle Island, and many others, thinking that he could search the planet in a few to find it all but it would take time so he might ask Chaotix Detectives later. The Chaotix where in the city as they were trying to solve a case. Charmy was thinking about getting some ice cream but Vector tells him they'll get some but not yet though he can't buy one. Charmy leaves them behind and get's some ice cream himself. Vector questions Espio if Charmy is annoying and replies that he should go after him because of that "Ice cream spree" that he normally has. He then tells Charmy to get back but Espio suddenly disappears. He then notices notices someone trying to do some "Hide-n-seek" games though he notices a Copybot of Mega Man. He then checks on the streets while Espio tries to stop him, However, he gets defeated. Vector, using an umbrella and a trash can cover to defend himself, eventually tries to stop the Copybot but was defeated in the process and the Copybot the continues his search for three more targets. Back at Mega City, Mega Man was trying to destroy Tails Man while Kncukles Man overturns a truck but Mega Man shoots at him but wasn't able to stop him as he was recharged. He then notices a Ward Ring that would send them to Sonic's World and Mega Man begins to follow them. By the time he comes him, he doesn't know where he is in. While that is happening, Silver the Hedgehog comes after deactivating a Space-Time disturbance that was originated from the Post-Genesis wave timeline. Sonic was wondering about the wondering about what happened to his friends due to that issue, and wonders that Dr. Eggman was possibly responsible with this. While trying to talk some more, Silver gets stopped by the Copybot and Sonic goes after him. Metal Sonic comes in as he tries to give in the process towards the Robotinized Masters along with others. As Mega Man notices the action, Metal Sonic Spin-dashes him. While that was happening, the Copybot tries to stop Sonic while Mega Man tries to stop Metal Sonic but Mega Man eventually gets spin-dashed by Sonic. He thinks that be just destroyed Copybot but it was not and Mega Man notices that it was an organic creature but notices to be a faster one although he had the sensors damaged. They begin fighting as Tails Man gets the footage, and it ends at where they left off at Part One of the Story Arc. Off-Panel A folder of Eggman and Wily's Failed Concepts is shown and Wily opens up a paper that shows a sketch of a possible robot that he planned to make, claiming that applying the Biomechanics of Sonic to a robot can make him unstoppable. However, it ended up to be Bass being a Sonic look-alike. Eggman wonder that he doesn't look "any faster" and Bass decides to defeat them. Trivia *The main cover is a homage to the Marvel Vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes "Charcter Select" menu where Mega Man appeared as a playable character. Gallery Covers SU 051 Cover.jpg|Regular Cover SU 051 Variant.jpg|Proto Man/Kncukles Rivals Variant Cover Preview Pages SU 051 P1.jpg|Page 1 SU 051 P2.jpg|Page 2 SU 051 P3.jpg|Page 3 SU 051 P4.jpg|Page 4 SU 051 P5.jpg|Page 5 Other SU 051 Off Panel Raw.jpg|Off Panel (Raw) Category:Worlds Collide Issues Category:2013